The Powerpuff Girls Chronicle's: The Black Z rays
by immortal starscream
Summary: More random events that happen throughout the Powerpuff Girls lives, with more new characters as well as the return of some old ones, some fights here and there, and still lots of humor. sequel to 'The Powerpuff Girls Chronicle's: Next Generation'.
1. Chapter 1

This is the last story in in my Powerpuff Girls Chronicles series, it's sort of a crossover between The Powerpuff Girls and Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, so all i can say is enjoy

-------------------------------------

4 Years later

4 years have passed since Eliminator and his clones were destroyed and everything had been fairly peaceful but even in times of peace Team X couldn't slack off encase a new villain were to arise but so far the only villains that had shown themselves were Mojo, The Gangreen Gang, petty thugs, monsters, as well as the pathetic crimes of the Amoeba Boys but other than them everything was peaceful.

During the past four years many things had happened, both Blossom and Bubbles had lost all of their fat due to having some major chest pains but regardless Boomer and Brick still loved them, Barry had been trying to make them all immortal again but the chemical that they had all been injected with prevented that for happening but they still had eternal youth which was good seeing as how they won't die from old age and finally Barry had made several more devices that could teleport them to other universes so the parallel puffs and ruff could go back and forth between their universe and others.

Jessie, Slicers adopted daughter, had discovered that she had super powers; unfortunately the first power she learned was how to throw a disk that could cut through anything to which she almost decapitated the school bully, but on the bright side he got a free haircut.

After hearing about this Slicer wasn't sure whether to tell her that she wasn't really his daughter, but he best decided not to at this point in time. Also over the past 4 years Clatoo learned that despite his skin colour he was the town's biggest chick magnet, but even with all the hot girls basically swarming over him he still hadn't found that special one who liked him for who he is and not what he looked like.

Today their kids were now leaving for collage, after a tearful goodbye their children flew off for collage. Once they were out of sight the parents began cheering and celebrating "finally those brats are out of our hair" Butch cheered "they're the government's problem now" Emily said, soon they all headed back inside except for Boomer who went to check the mail.

Barry had now gone back to his lab to continue working on an experiment he was doing with the Black Z energy, as he was about to add some into a beaker of Chemical X Blazer appeared behind him " HI BARRY!!!" He screamed making Barry drop it into a beaker of Chemical Z.

"uh oh" they both said as the beaker shook violently and exploded releasing a black ball that shot straight out of Barry's lab and hit Boomer straight in the forehead as he was entering Omega Bolt making it go straight up in the air until it stopped.

Boomer, Barry and Blazer were now looking up at the black ball that started expanding rapidly until it exploded sending seven big black rays of light flying off in different directions followed by a heap of smaller ones "okay that's probably not good" Barry said as he saw them all disappear. "So what should we do now" Boomer asked "well I think we should take a visit to the Z Universe" Barry suggested Boomer nodded and then they all went back inside.

Black Z ray 1.

The first Black Z ray began heading towards Townsville, around the corner of a fruit shop three blobs were scheming, it was the amoeba boys Townsville's most pathetic criminals "okay now do you two remember the plan" Bossman asked "uh we swipe an orange" Slim replied "exactly! It'll be the crime of century" Bossman said rubbing his… hands? Together with a smirk on his face "okay boys on the count of three, one, two, threeeeeeeee!!!" Bossman said as both he, Slim and Junior were hit by the Black Z ray.

"Uh boss what happened" Junior asked now ice blue "I don't know" Bossman replied now red "uh maybe we were hit by lightning" Slim suggested now yellow "huh, why are we different colours" Bossman asked "hey boss look what I can do" Junior said as he blew on a lamp post turning it into an icicle.

"Huh… wonder if I can do that" Bossman said as he blew a stream of fire shot out melting a car "wow fire breath, what about you Slim" Bossman asked Slim began to get sparks of electricity around him and he blew out balls of electricity causing several cars to explode.

"With these powers we can take over Townsville!" Bossman declared "how are we gonna do that boss" Junior asked "… I have no idea…" Bossman said and the three of them just stood there like statues.

Black Z ray 2.

The second Black Z ray headed towards Townsville dump and crashed into a pile of garbage. At first nothing happened but then groaning was heard before a figure burst out of the garbage pile "you worthless flesh bags when I get my hands on you I'll… w… wait where is everybody, how did I get here" the figure asked as it surveyed the dump, the figure was the envy clone made by Eliminator.

"Or better yet how long have I been here" he said observing his very badly damaged body; he then saw some calendars in front of him. By observing the calendars date's he had been at the dump for about four years "grr as soon as I'm repaired I'll extract my revenge on those two slowly and painfully" the clone said before he flew off and began heading towards Eliminators secret base.

Black Z ray 3.

The third Black Z ray headed into the mountains and crashed into the ground which was followed by several beeping noises and then a female voice said "now beginning process" the Black Z ray had crashed into Bleaks old lab and had started up the main computer.

The Computer was now in the process of making a new powerpuff only every single bit of data in the computer was going into this one "now sending scanner" the computer said as a small hatch opened up and a swarm of robotic flies came out and exited through the hole that the Black Z ray had made and all flew off in different directions to obtain more recent data about Team X as well as other things in the world.

Black Z ray 4.

The fourth Black Z ray went over the horizon and crashed into another dump and like with envy clone a figure came out only this one was very small "huh, how did I get here" it asked, the toy was the same one that Eliminator had used to get around before he got his larger body.

When the Sparky clone's chip had left the small toy robot it had left its memories from before inside it, but unfortunately it had no memories from beyond the point of where the Sparky clone's chip had left the small toy.

The small toy hopped out of the garbage pile and… flew towards the exit "huh since when could I fly" he said as he stopped and just hovered before he could start flying again a shadow fell over him when he turned around he saw a very badly damaged robot "hmm I can sense Eliminators presents in you" the robot said as he grabbed the smaller robot and flew off.

Black Z ray 5.

The fifth Black Z ray had gone the furthest and was now burrowing deep into the ground before it entered a half caved in mine before turning on a 90 degree angle and ploughed straight into the wall. After the Black Z ray had gone into the wall red smoke began to come out the smoke began travelling up the hole that the Black Z ray had made and collected in a huge cloud above the hole.

When the cloud of smoke disappeared a figure with a huge evil grin on his face could be seen "I'm finally free!" the figure exclaimed the figure was Him the evil being that had been sealed away by Abracadaver years ago.

"Now what should I do should I extract my revenge on that blasted Team X or should I wait a while… I'll wait a while but in the mean time I'll be heading back to my domain" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke laughing.

Black Z ray 6.

The sixth Black Z ray had shot miles away and like the fifth Black Z ray burrowed straight into the ground going deeper and deeper it burst through the roof of what looked like a very large cave that had fire and lava in it, the Black Z ray had punched a hole straight into Hell. When the dust from the small explosion disappeared a hole with a dark aura around it could be seen.

Below the hole a colossal robot looked up at it "what's that" the robot said, it was Death Bolt, he then looked down and saw several small robots that looked almost exactly like Eliminator only their torsos were different colours, it was his clones.

"I want you to fly up that hole and see what's on the other side" he said pointing at the suck up one "of course oh great one" the clone said and he flew up just when his body was half way in he stopped I'm stuck he called out as his legs were flailing about. All the other clones were pointing and laughing at him "okay I'll help just keep your legs straight" Death Bolt said as he reeled his arm back and launched it forward.

"I don't see how keeping my legs straight is gonna AAAHHHHHHHH" the clone screamed out as he shot up the hole like a rocket "oops I didn't mean to do it that hard" Death Bolt said sarcastically. For the next five minutes they could still here the Suck up clones screams "how long is that hole" the lust clone said before they finally stopped they then heard his voice "it's the way out!" the suck up clone exclaimed happily.

Everyone was excited "move very far away from the hole" Death Bolt said as he put his hands together and aimed them straight up. His fingers began to glow "Death Blast!" he said and he fired a beam of energy that was much wider than himself straight at the hole making it bigger than himself so he could escape.

Up on the surface the suck up clone started to see the ground rise up like a mountain "what the hell" the mountain then exploded and a huge beam of energy came out missing the clone by an inch "be careful next time" the clone shouted down the hole.

Back in Hell

"Okay let's go" Death Bolt declared and both he and all of the Eliminator clones flew up the hole and into space.

Black Z ray 7.

The seventh and final Black Z ray had shot up straight into space and disappeared into the darkness.

------------------------------------

So what do you think good, bad please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Omega Bolt

Barry and Boomer were now in the Z universe as they called it and were now heading towards Kens lab "so what do ya thinks gonna happen to anything that gets hit by the Black Z ray" Boomer asked Barry "I'd say it'd ether come to life or change in some way" Barry replied, soon they had arrived at Ken's lab.

As they walked in they saw that everyone was present "hey guys long time no see" Barry said "hey Barry how have ya been" asked as he shook Barry's hand "well I had a little accident with the Black Z energy that Ken gave me" Barry said in a sheepish tone. "What happened has anyone been hurt" Ken asked Barry then told him what had happened and that the only one that had been remotely hurt was Boomer when the Black Z ray hit him in the head.

Boomer however had noticed that each of the girls had a baby in their arms "awe they're so cute" he said looking at them. "Yep they were all born on the same day 2 months ago" said "wow a lot can happen in a year huh" Boomer said smiling. After a light conversation Boomer and Barry began heading back to their universe while taking a portable Chemical Z Particle Ray with them. When they got back they headed back inside so Barry could make a Black Z energy detector

The next day

Around the corner of a fruit shop The Amoeba Boys were still standing there "um uh maybe we should steal an orange" Slim suggested "no with our new powers we should do something much smaller… I know lets rob a bank!" Bossman exclaimed "yeah!" both Slim and Junior agreed, Bossman then shoved his hand into Juniors mouth "let's see no, no, no, ah ha" he said and he pulled out three sacks with dollar signs on them.

"Okay follow my lead boys" Bossman said and slammed the bank doors open "alright this is a stick up" Bossman said "yeah this is a stick up" Junior added everyone looked at them and laughed. A security guard came up to them still laughing "look you three you are Townsville's most pathetic criminals always have been always will be" he said the Amoeba Boys looked at him angrily "hey we've got super powers now" Bossman said, everyone just laughed harder.

"Please the only power you have is to just get stupider" the security guard said, "Junior why don't you show him your power" Bossman said, Junior then took a deep breath and blew freezing everyone and everything in large chunks of ice except for one teller. "Okay now put the money in the bags" Bossman said as he Slim and Junior each held out their sacks, the teller took the bags and began putting all the money in she was about to press the alarm button but found it covered in a thick layer of ice.

Once all the money was in she gave them back the sack's "thank you ma'am" Bossman said tipping his hat too her "come on boys lets go" he said and they left the teller quickly ran over to the phone, which was thankfully not covered in ice, and called the police.

Soon the police had arrived and so did Boomer, Barry, and Butch, the bank teller then told Boomer, Barry, and Butch exactly what had happened "they must have been hit by one of the Black Z rays" Barry said "I can't believe it out of all the people or things it could have hit it hit the three most pathetic criminals in Townsville" Boomer said "well I guess we'll just have to wait until they show their faces again" Butch said "that or until I finish my Black Z detector" Barry said they then decided to let the police handle it from there and they flew home.

Meanwhile

The envy clone was now floating down towards Eliminators secret base, when he entered he found out that the coward clone had been living there for the past four years "hmm I thought I was the only clone left" the coward said as he looked at the envy clone "I thought that I was the only one left" the envy clone said as he looked around "I see you've done some redecorating" he said noticing that the base looked more like a home now.

"Yeah and I've also upgraded myself so I'm not a coward anymore" the clone said, he then noticed the small robot moving around in the envy clones hand "uh why is that toy moving" he asked "I can sense Eliminators presents in this thing" the envy clone said "I know" the now non coward clone said as he took the toy from the envy clone, he then grabbed one of the offline failed clones opened its head shoved the toy in he then poured some Chemical L that he had obtained inside it and then closed the clones head.

At first nothing happened but then the clone's body went from grey to a light golden colour, the non coward clone then put his hand on the clone's chests and a light blue wave of light spread out across it. "Uh what happened?" the now reborn Eliminator asked he now had memories all the way up until the clones and himself split up to start destroying Townsville "how did I get back here" he then looked up and saw the badly damaged envy clone and the coward clone "did we win or lose" Eliminator asked "unfortunately we lost and that was four years ago" the envy clone said "well what should we do, should we plan for another attack or should we just wait a while" Eliminator asked "well I don't know about you two but I'm gonna repair myself" the envy clone said as he walked over to the remaining offline clone and began taking pieces off and adding them to himself.

"Ah what the hell we'll wait a while" Eliminator said as both he and the non coward clone walked over to the couch sat down and began watching TV. "Hey do you by any chance have a name" Eliminator asked "yeah I name myself Hurricane" Hurricane said proudly "why did you call yourself that" the envy clone asked "did you notice the vicious storm when you came here" Hurricane asked "yeah" the envy clone replied "it's a special power I have, I can change the weather in an instant, the reason I made it stormy outside is so no one would come here" Hurricane said casually.

"What about you do you have a name" Hurricane asked "nope, but I was thinking along the lines of Thrasher" the envy clone said "I think that's a great name" Eliminator said "okay then Thrasher it is" The newly named Thrasher said with an evil grin.

The next day

Barry had now finally finished making the Black Z detector, it was a small round object about 6 inches in diameter and 1 inch thick and on the front it had a round green grid "finally it's done now let's see" he said and pressed a button on the top and an arrow appeared in the middle and a heap of yellow dots appeared on the grid "whoa I didn't know there were so many, huh?" he said as he saw a huge cluster of yellow dots that appeared to be multiplying.

"That can't be good, better go and fix who or whatever it is" Barry said as he put the portable Chemical Z Particle Ray on his back and he soon left Omega Bolt with Boomer Buster and Berserk.

When they arrived at the place where the huge cluster of dots were on the radar they found a large city completely over run with living fast food monsters "I've heard of fast food but this is ridiculous" Berserk said as she saw the monsters forcing themselves down people's throats.

"How in god's name are we supposed to stop them?" Buster said "you guys try to find what's causing this I'll be back" Boomer said as he flew back home. After five minutes of searching they finally found what was making the monsters, a fast food making machine (hamburgers, fries, tacos, etc) had been hit by one of the smaller Black Z rays and was now producing living fast food.

"So this is the thing that's making those monsters" Berserk said "it must be infected with Black Z rays but I can fix it" Barry said as he aimed the Chemical Z Particle Ray at the machine and activated it, but nothing happened "I guess the Black Z ray can't be extracted from it" Barry said "well then lets unplug it" Buster said and pulled the plug out but that only made it go faster he then put it back in but that only made it go even faster.

"I'll destroy it" Berserk said and punched it but she didn't even make a dent in it "it must be made of duranium" Barry said "then how do we stop it" Berserk asked "I brought help in that department" Boomer said as he walked in with the Powerplump Girls and the Rowdyround Boys.

"Hey long time no see how have ya been" Buster said to the Powerplump Girls and the Rowdyround Boys "we've been good, yourself" Bulge replied "uh I hate to break up the reunion but we have a slight crises here" Berserk said "okay I want you to go around the city and eat every living fast food item you can" Boomer said to the Powerplump Girls and the Rowdyround Boys "alright!" the cheered and they flew off while Boomer, Berserk, Buster, and Barry tried to figure out how to stop it.

Within 10 minutes every single fast food monster had been devoured by the Powerplump Girls and the Rowdyround Boys "man I'm starting to get full" Bloated said rubbing as much of her belly as she could "no argument here" Bulk said as he lay on his back "we'd better go back to that fast food place" Butterball said "yeah they might need some help" Blimp said and then they flew back to the fast food place.

When they arrived they saw heaps of fast food monsters you guys up for seconds" Blob said the others nodded and they began eating all the fast food monsters that were coming out of the machine by the masses. "We'd better figure out how to stop this thing soon I don't think they can take much more" Buster said as he saw them start to slow down on their eating.

"I know" Boomer exclaimed as he flew off as fast as he could without going back or forth in time he came back about two minutes later he then showed them a small box "Buster Berserk stretch this open wide" he said as he tossed it at them he then grabbed the machine and once the box was wide enough he dropped the machine in the open box and then Berserk and Buster pushed it back to its original size.

"Hey guys I got ya a gift" Boomer said as he looked down at the overstuffed whales in front of him "what is it" the overstuffed Blimp said "it's the machine that was making all those fast food monsters" he said as he helped her up "thanks we'll take it to our universe" she said smiling. Once the Powerplump's and the Rowdyround's stomachs had settled down Boomer took the Powerplump Girls and the Rowdyround Boys back to their universe when they arrived he left the machine at the Powerplump's house to which they found the off switch and after a final goodbye Boomer went back to his universe.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later

Over the past week Barry had managed to find all of the things that had been infected by Black Z rays and he had also managed to find the Amoeba Boys but unfortunately couldn't change them back, Team X didn't know what was worse the Gangreen gang or the three stupid super powered blobs known as the Amoeba Boys.

Today they were all relaxing in the spa when the alarm went off signaling that someone was trying to call them "I'll get it" Brat said when she got to the control room she pressed the button to activate it, a screen came down and a very panicky man appeared on the screen.

"hey your from the galactic prison" Brat said "yes and we have a major crisis here" the man replied "what's the problem" Brat asked "well this weird black ray thing burst through one of the walls and hit the controls to the power reduction rings deactivating them all and now all the prisoners are freAAAHHHHHHH" there was a blinding flash of light on the screen and when it faded the man was gone but then a Butch clone appeared on the screen "wow you have a nice rack" he said making Brat go red in the face from anger, then the screen cut out.

Brat then ran back to the spa and told everyone what had happened and soon Omega Bolt was now blasting towards the galactic prison "I can't believe a Black Z ray went all the way to the galactic prison" Barry said in disbelief "oh well this time I guess we'll just have to kill the clones this time" Brick said with the others agreeing.

"Um I just realized something" Buster said "what's that" Brick replied "there isn't anyone to protect Townsville" Buster said "ah don't worry I'm sure Slicer and Clatoo will be able to handle anything that happens in Townsville" Bleak said, oh how wrong he was.

Back on Earth

Inside Bleaks old lab there was a small figure floating inside a tube with several electrodes connected to it "process now complete" the computer said in a feminine voice as all the liquid drained from the tube and the small figure fell in heap at the bottom as the tube opened up "it is now time to wake up" the computer said no response "wake up" the computer said again still no response "I SAID WAKE UP!!!" The computer shouted and sent 100 volts of electricity surging through the electrodes connected to the figure shocking him awake.

"Uh where am I" the figure said as he took the electrodes off himself he suddenly a heap of information hit him like a ton of bricks he now knew everything that every Team X member knew but most of the knowledge he had was from Barry he now knew that he was basically a combo of Barry, Blazer and Bleak. The figure then saw a mirror; the figure had the same basic body structure as Team X members when they were about nine,

Dark purple eyes, two long fangs coming out of his mouth and long jet black hair with some dark green streaks through it.

"I look good, huh" the figure could sense something that had Black Z rays in it "hmm interesting I can sense I can sense things that have Black Z rays in them wow 5 giant ones as well as several smaller ones maybe we can join forces and take down Team X once and for all, well only one way to find out" the figure said as he crashed through the roof and began heading towards the three closest ones which were in Townsville.

Meanwhile

In Townsville's sewers three different coloured blobs were now looking down at three bags of money "uh boss what are we supposed to do with these bags of money" Junior asked "I don't know, what do criminals normally do with money" Bossman asked, before they could say anything else a figure crashed into the sewer and looked at them "hmm so you're the things I've been sensing" the figure said "hey you're a Team X member" Bossman said "no I'm not I was made to destroy them, but would you three like to come with me to find other things infected with Black Z rays" the figure asked "daa" Bossman replied "great!" the figure exclaimed he then grabbed the three blobs crashed through the roof and began heading towards two other things that had Black Z ray in them.

Eliminators base

Eliminator, Thrasher, and Hurricane were watching TV when something crashed through the roof the three robots were ready to attack but when they saw who it was they dropped their guard. "May I asked who you are and what are you doing here" Eliminator asked the figure as he let go of three blobs "my name is Crusher and I'm here because I could sense Black Z rays coming from you two" Crusher said pointing at Eliminator and Thrasher.

"Black Z rays? That must have been what brought me back to life" Thrasher said "yes it must have any way I'm gathering everything that has been infected with Black Z rays and you two are on the list and seeing as how this place is big enough this is our new base" Crusher said, Eliminator could tell that Crusher was extremely strong and that he could take him offline in an instant so he had no choice but to agree.

"I'll leave you three to get acquainted with these other guys" Crusher said to the Amoeba Boys "daa" Bossman replied "good I'll be back with some more beings who have been infected with Black Z rays" Crusher said "wait why do you want to get more beings infected with Black Z rays" Eliminator asked "so we can make an army to destroy Team X once and for all" Crusher said with Eliminator nodding in agreement, Crusher then flew off to find more recruitments.

1 hour later

Crusher was now floating above a forest now where the hell is it I sensed it just a second ago suddenly a huge red beam of energy came out of the forest and engulfed him when the beam stopped Crushers hair was singed and his whole body was smoking "ow" he said before he fell down into the forest and landed head first on the ground before landing on his back "I am so glad no one was around to see that" Crusher said sitting up and rubbing the top of his head "oh but I did" a deep monstrous voice said.

Crusher turned around and got a huge smirk on his face in front of him was a wolf-lion creature covered in a thick red fur with armor plating below his waist and on his shoulders. "Ah good your just the thing I was looking for, I've come to ask you to join me and several others in destroying a group known as Team X and then concur the world" Crusher explained "no I can sense evil in you and I refuse" the creature said before turning around and started walking away.

"Then you go bye-bye" Crusher said and delivered a powerful blast straight at the creature, but it had no effect "huh?" Crusher then repeatedly blasted the creature causing a huge cloud of dust to appear.

When he stopped he was now panting "there, that ought to do it" he said but then the creature lunged out of the dust cloud and tore Crusher's left arm off followed by a savage beating that caused tremendous Earthquakes. When the creature stopped attacking Crusher he started walking away "remember this in the next life you were killed by Chiller" Chiller said as Crusher closed his eyes.

Crusher woke up in what looked like a cave that was very hot "hmm I must be in hell damn it I didn't even get a chance to so much as see Team X" Crusher said he then looked up and saw a giant hole "I wonder" he said quietly before he shot straight up the hole about a minute later Crusher found himself on Earth "that hole connects from hell to Earth, perfect" he said evilly and he flew off to find more beings to join his army.

2 days later

Crusher had now managed to find 5 more powerful beings that had also been infected with Black Z rays as well as some clothes after realising that he was completely naked over the past two days, the beings he had found were:

An old stop watch that could transform into a robot (think Negatron on Powerpuff Girls Z only it has a giant stop watch for a head and instead of a photographic lens on his chest he has another watch face) that could ether slow someone down for a minute or freeze time for a minute.

A Python that was turned into a giant blue snake that was about 20 meters wide and about 2 kilometers long, it had a single row of white hair on both sides of its body, and it also had two long whiskers one on each side of his snout.

A young orphaned boy who had hitched a ride in the back of a truck filled with electronic devices had been hit by a Black Z ray and he fused with all the electronic devices so now the only organic part of him left was 1/3 of his head that had his right eye in it, the rest of him was completely robotic, but he didn't care what he looked like his vision was now perfect, he no longer walked with a limp and he now had an arsenal of weapons at his disposal.

A creature that looked like a combo of a dragon, a frog and a human. He had a frogs head, the torso of a man as well as arms and legs, the hands and feet of a frogs, two big dragon like wings and a dragon like tail with spikes going from the tip all the way to the top of his head, but he always looked like he was sick and would sneeze out ether slime or acid.

And finally a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a porcupine he had the same body as a normal human only he was very muscular and very strong he had very long spiky hair that was razor sharp and on his forearms were long sharp spikes and he also had pointed ears and the nose of a porcupine.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

Crusher decided that now was the time to attack Team X the plan was simple go to Townsville cause a lot of destruction to get Team X to come and then kill them. They were now heading towards Townsville; the ones who couldn't fly were now riding on top of the giant snake called Colossus.

As they were heading towards Townsville they came across a giant hole "whoa what do you think made this" Hack said, Hack is the boy who fused with all the electronic equipment. "I don't know who made it but I know that that hole leads straight to hell" Crusher said before anyone could ask him any questions a small boy flew out of the hole and looked around.

Most of the bad guys instantly recognised him it was Butch only he was a kid "hey guys the hole leads straight to Earth!" he called out into the hole, about a minute later hundreds of little kids came out of the hole the only one who knew who they were was Eliminator "the clones but how" he asked as a giant came out of the hole, it was Oblivion.

"When I get my hands on that blasted Team X I'll tear them to pieces" Oblivion said "sssso you want to destroy Team Xssssss asssss well" Colossus hissed out Oblivion turned around and saw the Black Z Force which was their official title. Oblivion could tell just by looking at them that they were very strong "yes but the thing is they're not on this planet anymore they're off in space" Oblivion said "why are they in space" Eliminator asked "they somehow got word that we had broken free from prison and they were able to track us down and kill us all" Oblivion finished angrily.

"Well then let's go to Townsville and destroy everything and everyone" Eliminator suggested "no I have a better idea let's not just destroy Townsville lets destroy everything on this entire planet" everyone cheered in agreement "won't they be surprised when they return and find no one left to greet them but us!" Oblivion shouted with everyone else agreeing and they all began heading towards Townsville while destroying anything in their way.

Meanwhile

On the moon The Death Ship could be seen embedded in it, Team X had just decided to toss it into space seeing as how they had no more use for it and unfortunately it had crashed into the moon but in the Death Ship Death Bolt and the rest of the Eliminator clones had taken up refuge there and now they could sense a large group of huge power levels on the move "hmm lust lock our scanners onto a large group of power levels" Death Bolt said "yes sir" Lust said a screen then came down and Death Bolts eyes went wide.

"But how did they all get on Earth, I thought that they were all locked up in that prison" Death Bolt said "where are they heading" Death Bolt asked "most likely they're headed towards Townsville" Lust said "everyone were going to Townsville" Death Bolt declared and soon they were all headed towards Townsville.

On Earth

Around the world all of the strongest fighters could sense all the powerful beings headed towards one location they knew that whatever it was it had to be bad and soon they were all headed towards Townsville

Townsville

Slicer and Clatoo were at a bar sipping on beers and just enjoying themselves but Slicer looked like he had something on his mind "yo Slice what's the matter" Clatoo asked "well it's about Jessie" he said "she's not hurt is she" Clatoo asked "no she's fine it just that lately I've been wondering if I should tell her the truth about her past" Slicer said sadly "what that she's not your daughter, she used to be evil and that she's a clone of one of your friends" Clatoo said as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

"Well yeah" Slicer said "then just tell her what I said and sugar coat it" Clatoo said "yeah but then what if she hates me and doesn't think of me as her father anymore" Slicer said "look I don't pretend to know about kids or families because I was an orphan but from what I've seen being a father isn't just biological relations it has more to do with the heart than anything else, I'm sure she will still see you as a father" Clatoo said "Clatoo that was so insightful, how did you come up with that" Slicer asked "I don't know, I just say random things" Clatoo said "indeed you do" Slicer said smiling but then they were interrupted by an Earthquake "that can't be good" Clatoo said as both he and Slicer ran outside.

When they came out they saw that the city was under attack by Oblivion and his goons, the Gangreen Gang, Mojo Jojo, The Amoeba Boys, Eliminator and his clones, the clones of Team X, Death Bolt, Him, and several monsters, "oh crap" they both said in union "well let's kill them" Clatoo said "hey you about to start this party without us" a voice said from above.

Both Clatoo and Slicer looked up and got smiles on their faces floating above them were Team Xtreme the Rowdyruff Boys band Abracadaver Diamondhead Overload Sparkle Frieza and Snapper floating above "them glad you guys came we'll need all the help we can get to beat them" Slicer said "always happy to help" Snapper said and they then flew at the mass of villains.

Slicer's fight

Slicer was trying to defeat Colossus but none of his attacks had any effect on him "what the hell does it take to beat this thing" he said as he made blades appear on his arms he then began slicing at Colossus but all he did was make his blades about as sharp as bowling balls "ow" he said as he retracted his blades.

"Okay then if I can't beat you with my blades then I'll just have to use brute strength and energy blasts to beat you" Slicer said "fat chanssssssss" Colossus hissed out Slicer began doing energy blast at Colossus but they had no effect on the giant snake.

Slicer then began punching and kicking the snake but all he did was hurt his hands and feet 'there has got to be a way to beat him' Slicer thought as he dodged the snake's huge jaws 'I know! All I have to do is focus my energy into my melee attacks' he thought as he was almost eaten by Colossus.

"Okay here it goes" Slicer said and he charged at Colossus "hey ugly, take, this!" Slicer said and with a glowing fist he punched Colossus on top of the head knocking him out Slicer then weakly floated down and landed on top of Colossus's head he had put all of his energy into that one hit he then fell backwards passed out

With Clatoo

Clatoo was up against Hack "hey kid" Clatoo said "yeah what" Hack replied "why do you want to be evil" Clatoo asked "because Crusher said that if I help him destroy Team X then people will love me" Hack replied "why doesn't anyone love you, is it because you're a cyborg" "no people hated me before I became a cyborg, I don't know why but the people in the village I came from hated me they always called me a monster" Hack said as tears began to appear in his one organic eye.

"Everyone always tried to kill me at the first chance they got and as a result I was blinded in one eye because one of the villagers stabbed me in the eye" Clatoo winced at that "and I also had my legs and most of my left arm shattered by sledge hammers" Hack said as he fell to his knees with his face in his hands and was now full on crying.

Like Clatoo had said to Slicer he didn't know much on families but he knew that when a kid was crying you should comfort them in some way, he then walked over to Hack kneeled down and hugged him. Hack was surprised by this, this is the first hug he had ever gotten in his life, so he did the first thing that came to his head, he hugged Clatoo back with a smile on his face "thank you" Hack said "you're welcome kid" Clatoo replied.

Burner, Buzz, Billy, Jeice and Ashley's fight

Burner was up against Snake in what you'd call a rematch, "sssso I getsss to fight you againsss" Snake hissed out "yep only now I'm stronger, faster and I'm gonna win this fight" Burner said "yeah rightssss" Snake said with a smirk.

"Okay then how about for good sportsmanship I'll let you make the first move" Burner said "your too kind" Snake replied, his arm then shot straight at Burner and his claw like fingers pierced straight into Burners eyes "ahhhh my eyes I can't see" Burner said with his hands over his eyes, Snake then grabbed onto the side of Burners face and continued extending his arm out further smashing Burners head threw everything in his path before stretching his arm up in the air and brought it down straight making Burner crash in front of him.

Snake then let go of Burners head and retracted his arm until it was back to normal "what should I do to you now" Snake said with his foot on Burners head. Snake then looked up and saw a flag pole coming out of the side of a building "that'll do nicely" he said as he picked up Burners limp body and impaled him on the flag pole "and for good measssure" he then twisted the pole around Burners body preventing him from moving his arms and legs "well that takesss care of himssss" Snake hissed out and went to see if anyone else needed help.

Buzz was up against Lil Arturo and like in their first fight they would only appear in one spot for about a split second before disappearing and like their first fight it ended as a draw because they both hit each other in the face thus knocking them both out.

Billy was once again up against Big Billy, Billy was constantly punching and kicking Big Billy all over but his fists just kept sinking into Big Billy's fat "god what does it take to beat this overgrown blubber ball" Billy said as he continued attacking Big Billy who was laughing and saying that Billy's attacks were tickling him.

'How did I defeat him all those years ago' Billy thought as Big Billy grabbed him and threw him straight to the ground. As Billy tried to get up Big Billy stomped his foot down on Billy shattering his legs and hip bone "AHHHH" he screamed out before he passed out from the pain. "Dahaha me Billy win I go see if gang need help" Big Billy said as he went back to his normal size and went to find the rest of the gang.

Jeice was once again against Grubber who was using his sonic belches "I swear I'm gonna need a hearing aid after this" Jeice said until he finally silenced Grubber by beating him to a bloody pulp "finally" Jeice said enjoying the silence "better go see if anyone else needs any help" he said and flew off.

Ashley was once again having an ice match with Ace, Ace fired chunks of ice at Ashley from his hands, just before they hit Ashley she made an ice shield and blocked them all not bad kid you've improved over the years but let's see if you can handle this ace said as he blew into his hands and made two balls of ice which he threw at Ashley.

Ashley saw the two balls of ice rest at her feet "ahhahaha I think you need your eyes checked because" she didn't get to finish as the two balls exploded and now she was stuck in a huge block of ice.

"He, my ice bombs really pack a punch oh well so much for her I hope she enjoys being encased in ice because she's gonna be stuck in that ice for the next 5 years hahaha" Ace said laughing and walked off.

Candy, Lauren and Robin's fight

Candy, Lauren and Robin were fighting against the Amoeba Boys, at first they thought why are we even fighting them but then they started using their new powers "since when did they get super powers" Candy said as Bossman blew a stream of fire at her "I don't know but they know how to use them" Lauren said as she dodged several balls of lightning from Slim

The girls continued dodging the Amoeba Boy attacks until the finally stopped "huh" the girls said as they looked at the three blobs who were completely out of breath "we give up" they said in union and passed out from a lack of oxygen. The girls eyes were twitching "they just gave up" Robin said "oh well a wins a win" Candy said with her sisters nodding in agreement they then flew off to see if anyone else needed any help.

David's fight

David was fighting against Mojo Jojo who was trying to blast him with a ray gun, David couldn't even get close without almost being hit by the laser he then saw an opening and flew straight at Mojo. Just before he could hit him Mojo turned around and hit David with his laser there was a bright flash of light, when the light disappeared in David's place was a baby.

"Hahaha my youth ray never fails hahaha" Mojo laughed out and he kicked David in the face which sent him flying across the street before hitting into a wall, Mojo then ran off to find another victim to turn into a baby.

Bobby's fight

Bobby was now up against Thrasher (the envy clone) "you look familiar" Trasher said before his eyes went wide and then narrowed "you must be the son of those two meat bags Butch and Buttercup" Thrasher said angrily "how do you know my parents" Bobby asked "because they took me offline about 4 years ago" Thrasher replied clenching his hands into fists.

"Um I don't know if you've fried you circuits but your online" Bobby said Thrasher then told him what had happened "I'd love to kill Butch and Buttercup but killing their son is the next best thing" Thrasher said as he flew at Bobby and punched him hard in the stomach.

Bobby coughed out blood before he was repeatedly hit in the stomach followed by an upper-cut which sent him up in the air Thrasher then disappeared and reappeared above him before giving Bobby a hard axe kick to the head sending him straight to the ground.

Just before he hit the ground Thrasher appeared beneath him and kneed him right in the stomach before letting him fall to the ground. Thrasher then stuck his hand out which began to glow "I'll tell them all you died valiantly, after begging for mercy" Thrasher said before he blasted Bobby with a powerful energy attack. When the dust from the explosion disappeared Bobby was gone "well so much for him" Thrasher said with a smirk "Better go and see if anyone needs help" he finished before he flew off.

Proto's fight

Proto was up against Eliminator and he wasn't doing too well, Eliminator was holding proto by his neck and was repeatedly punching him in the face "ha, and here I thought you would put up more of a fight but I guess you're just as weak as your dad" Eliminator said as he let go of Proto's neck and gave him a double fist to the head sending him crashing to the ground.

Proto was now lying face down in the crater he had made, just as he started to get up Eliminator flew down and stomped on Proto leaving a huge dent on his back. Proto coughed out oil at this "oh I'm sorry did that hurt, here let me put you out of your misery" Eliminator said as he flew up.

When Eliminator stopped he looked down at Proto who was trying to get up Eliminator began to power up and aimed his hand at Proto "so long" he said and fired an energy ball straight at Proto. Proto heard something heading towards him he looked up and saw the energy ball heading towards him before he could even move he was hit full force and there was a massive explosion.

When the dust from the explosion settled the crater that Proto had made when he crashed into the ground now stretched from both sides of the street and in the centre of the crater lay his head which was the only part of Proto left "oh well so much for him" Eliminator said and he flew off, but what he didn't know was that Proto was still online, he was just playing possum "hmm so this is how my dad feels when he loses his body, I hope Barry can fix me" Proto said as he lay in the centre of the crater.

Aaron's fight

Aaron was up against Hurricane who really didn't seem like he wanted to fight and Aaron was starting to get annoyed with it "look, do you want to fight or not" he asked Hurricane "nah not really I just followed these guys, besides I'm not much of a fighter any way" Hurricane said "so what are you? Enemy or friend" Aaron asked thinking that they might get a new ally.

"Nether, I don't want to be your enemy because I'll most likely be killed and I don't want to be your friend, so see ya" Hurricane replied and he flew off "oh well easy win for me" Aaron said smiling and he flew off to see if anyone else needed help.

The Rowdyruff Boys Band's fight

Soundwave was up against the colossal Death Bolt and despite their difference in sizes they were surprisingly even; Soundwave was constantly hitting Death Bolt with his sonic attacks which to Death Bolt felt like hard punches. "You should just give up and let me kill you, you can't win" Death Bolt said as he hit Soundwave on the head which sent him spiralling to the ground.

Just before Soundwave hit he managed to stop himself and landed on his feet "he's right I can't win but maybe we can get rid of him" Soundwave said looking at his guitar he then whispered... to his guitar.

"okay Decibel I'll distract him while you go through one of the broken windows on his chest, make him transform into his ship mode and send him on a one way course to the sun, got it" Soundwave said, his guitar then... shook "okay then go" Soundwave said as he tossed his guitar up in the air to which it... transformed into a robot bird?

Near the end of one of Soundwaves consorts a weird black light came out of the sky and hit his guitar making it come alive and have the ability to transform into a bird, so now his guitar was three things, an instrument, a weapon, and a pet but the best thing about it was that you didn't have to clean up after it.

Soundwave then turned his speakers up to the max and grabbed two trash can lids and banged them together like a symbol monkey.

The noise was so loud that Death Bolt was groaning in pain, while this was happening Decibel managed to get inside Death Bolts control room. Once inside Decibel's chest opened up and several wires shot out and connected to the control panel which began to get sparks of electricity on it.

Just before Death Bolt could blast Soundwave to bits he began to change back to his ship mode "what... what's going on why I am changing to my ship mode" Death Bolt said as he tried to stop himself but he couldn't, Decibel then flew out of one of the windows "bon voyage" Soundwave said as Death Bolts engines roared to life and he blasted off into space, straight towards the sun.

Decibel then turned back into a guitar and landed in Soundwaves arms "good girl" he said as he stroked his guitar/Decibel a few times before flying off to see if anyone needed help.

Brick had easily taken out all of Oblivions goons with basically one hit "jeez he should really have recruited some stronger beings" he said looking at all the unconscious goons in front of him.

"Gah, Brick I could use a little help here" Boomer said as he tried to stop Oblivions foot from crushing him Brick then flew at Oblivion to get him off Boomer but was just swatted away and sent crashing thru several buildings but that gave Boomer the chance to escape "finally" he breathed out and rubbed his aching chest.

Brick and Boomer were now floating next to each other "I say we split up and get him from both sides" Boomer said "good idea lets go" Brick agreed and they flew straight at Oblivion before Boomer went left and Brick went right.

Oblivion saw what they were doing and just smirked before laughing "hahaha do you think you can beat me with such a childish trick" he said before he swatted Boomer out of the sky and punched Brick, to which they both crashed to the ground.

As they started to get up Oblivion stomped on both of them making two huge shoe marks on the ground "okay now that really hurt" Brick said as he slowly got to his feet "WATCH OUT!" Boomer shouted as both he and Brick narrowly dodged being stomped on again.

"Grr how are we supposed to beat him he's just too big and strong" Brick said the next thing they knew they were in Oblivions grasp hahaha you shouldn't have left your guard down now I'm gonna crush you Oblivion said as he began squeezing both Brick and Boomer to death.

As he was squeezing the sounds of the boys bones shattering could be heard "just a little more and you will be dead" Oblivion said as he continued crushing their bodies. Just before he could completely crush them he heard a voice "hey ugly let go of my brothers NOW!" Oblivion looked up in anger only to get an energy blast to his right eye.

"AAHHHHHH" Oblivion roared out as he let go of Brick and Boomer and put both hands over his right eye. Just before Brick and Boomer could hit the ground Butch caught them but this simple act caused them to scream out in pain.

"Oh my god" Butch said quietly as he saw their twisted and deformed bodies he then heard a loud growling behind him he turned around and saw Oblivion with a look of pure rage on his face, the eye that Butch had blasted was now shut tight and had purple blood coming out of it.

"You are going to pay with your blood for that" Oblivion growled out before he could crush them all he was blasted in the back which made him fall forward crushing several buildings. When Butch saw who it was he smiled behind him was most of Team Xtreme, Sparkle, Frieza, Snapper and Overload, "thank god you guys came when you did I don't think I would have lasted a minute against this guy" Butch said smiling.

"When I get my hands on you I'll, huh?" Oblivion said as he saw everyone now had their hands aimed at him "uh oh" were the last words he said as they each fired an energy blast that combined together to make one big blast that completely obliterated him.

"Hey if you're here then that means that you defeated those robots" Butch said with everyone else nodding "yeah those old rust buckets were easy to beat" Frieza said with his arms crossed, here's who was fighting which clone:

Emma vs. crazy

Susan vs. joy

Lily vs. sadness

James vs. confusion

Maddie vs. lazy

Jessica vs. lust

Sparkle vs. liar

Frieza vs. wrath

Snapper vs. suck up

Overload vs. gluttony

Butch vs. greed

"hey wait weren't there more of you" Butch asked they all looked around and heard explosions coming from several different places and they also saw buildings falling down.

Blaster's fight

Blaster was up against Froud and so far they seemed pretty even in strength, Blaster being the idiot he was, was eating the sticky slime that Froud kept sneezing out he had also had one of his sonic pulse cannons melted of by some acid that Froud sneezed out.

"Oh yeah now me be remember me supposed to beat you" Blaster said and with one simple blast to the face Froud was beaten "yay me wins, me wins" Blaster cheered as he jumped up and down.

Donna's fight

Donna was up against Porcupine and right now she looked like the human pin cushion "I can't even land a direct hit to him he's too fast and he's got spikes all over his body so I couldn't hurt him without hurting myself" she then smacked her forehead "why didn't I' think of this before" she said as she made a ball of energy the size of a basket ball and threw it straight at Porcupine.

Porcupine saw the attack heading towards him and snickered "idiot" he said as he jumped up in the air to avoid the blast "she should know to just give up" he said looking down at the explosion "oh yeah how's this for give up" Donna said Porcupine looked up just in time to get an axe kick to the face, both breaking his nose and knocking him out cold.

Donna managed to catch Porcupine just before he hit the ground and then she dropped his limp body on the ground "jerk" she said as she kicked him once in the stomach and then flew off to find the others.

Diamondhead's fight

Diamondhead's fight wasn't exactly going anywhere, every time he tried to hit Stopwatt he was ether slowed down for a minute or frozen for a minute and even when Diamondhead was frozen Stopwatt couldn't inflict any damage on him because his body was made out of jewels.

"I know how to beat you" Stopwatt said as he began to glow "you're gonna be frozen forever" Stopwatt said and a huge white beam of light shot out from his face and headed straight towards Diamondhead. Just before the beam hit Diamondhead he made a shield in front of him which absorbed the beam and sent it straight back at Stopwatt.

Before Stopwatt could react he was hit with his own beam so now he was like a statue Diamondhead began pointing and laughing at Stopwatt's predicament before blasting him to pieces.

Looking down at the shattered remains of Stopwatt he smiled "so long to bad rubbish" he said he was about to fly off when Stopwatt's remains started to get a dark aura around them "uh maybe I shouldn't have destroyed him" Diamondhead said as the dark aura gathered together in a ball and it shot straight up into the before zooming off in a different direction "I'd better follow it" Diamondhead said as he flew off after it.

Abracadaver's fight

Abracadaver was up against Him in an all-out showdown, magic powers vs. Evil powers, to the average observer they looked evenly matched but upon closer observation Abracadaver seemed to be winning.

"Him you should just give up you can't beat me" Abracadaver said "oh I can't beat you aye TAKE THIS" Him said as he fired a red ball of energy from his left claw. A baseball bat appeared in Abracadaver's hands to which he hit the ball of energy straight into the sky "I think that was a home run" Abracadaver said as his bat disappeared.

This was just enough for Him to fly straight at Abracadaver and sliced half of his left arm off with his claw Abracadaver yelled in pain holding his bleeding stump. Him now had his left claw out in front of him to which a long sword that had a red blade as well as red aura surrounding it appeared.

The next thing Abracadaver knew he had a horrific pain in his mid section as Him's sword sliced through Abracadaver's body just above his pelvis, like a hot knife through butter. Him laughed evilly as Abracadaver continued screaming in pain, his screams were like music to Him's ears.

Him smiled at Abracadaver but then his eyes began to glow red and as they did the sky began to go red as well and the air began to get hot and thick "what is he doing" Abracadaver thought as the pain subsided and the bleeding stopped.

Him then raised his claws into the air, as if beckoning something from the air then all the redness and evil in the sky funnelled down into his claws in a crimson stream, as if it were being sucked in with a vacuum. When all the red glow was gone from the sky, Him's claws pulsed with bright red energy; all the energy of Hell.

Him now had both of his claws aimed straight at Abracadaver he was planning on releasing all the energy into one blast that would both destroy Abracadaver and end humanity so demons and monsters could rule the Earth "so the world's greatest magician it looks like this is your final curtain" Him said while giving Abracadaver an evil smile.

Abracadaver saw this and his eyes narrowed "I'm not going down without a fight" he said as he put his one remaining arm up in the air and began doing the same as Him only all the blue in the sky funnelled down into his hand in a sky blue stream. Once all the blue from the sky was gone all the stars could be seen only it was still as bright as day, like Him Abracadaver's hand pulsed with bright blue energy; all the energy of both Earth and Heaven.

Him's eyes narrowed at this he then pulled his arms back "now you DIE!!!" he said as a red beam of energy shot straight at Abracadaver, while Abracadaver fired a blue beam of energy which shot straight at Him.

The two beams met in the middle and formed a gigantic purple ball of energy with electricity flowing around it. The energy coming from the huge glowing ball was so intense that it caused buildings to crumble, glass to break, cars trucks and buses were knocked over and there was a massive earthquake.

As all this was happening the remaining members of the good guys watched in awe at the huge display of power that was happening above them. They then began to notice that the energy ball was getting closer and closer to Abracadaver "guys we need to distract Him so he'll loose concentration of his attack" Jeice said with everyone agreeing but most of them were banged up from their fights but regardless they had to help Abracadaver, they then repeatedly fired energy attacks at Him which stopped the ball of energy from coming any closer to Abracadaver while also giving him the chance to put more energy into his blast making the ball of energy rest in the middle again.

Him had managed to put up a shield to protect himself from their energy attacks while sending their attacks straight back at them and he started sending the energy ball at Abracadaver. Everyone continued to attack Him but they were all knocked down by a hot invisible force, but still they managed to get up and continue attacking Him.

Him however was just getting angrier "**why** **won't you just stay down**" he roared out and sent another hot invisible force at them making them crash into nearby buildings. "Man there's just no stopping him, this whole planet is doomed" Jeice said as he saw Him put more power into his attack which was now almost completely dominating Abracadaver's attack.

It seemed completely hopeless, the Earth was doomed, "SAY GOODBYE!!!" Him shouted before a glowing ball came out of the sky, broke through Him's shield and hit him hard in the back making him cringe in pain. Him grunted and then looked up and saw Clatoo floating above him with his hand aimed straight at him, while he was panting like a dog.

Him then growled out "Why you..." "NOW!!!" All the remaining good guys shouted Abracadaver then put everything he had into this one; the purple ball of energy was replaced with a gigantic beam of blue energy that completely engulfed Him.

As Him screamed in pain while he was consumed by Abracadaver's blast he began to disintegrate, first his claws went, then his arms, then his legs, his torso then split in half and began crumbling to bits as well as the rest of his body until he was completely gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: As Him screamed in pain while he was consumed by Abracadaver's blast he began to disintegrate, first his claws went, then his arms, then his legs, his torso then split in half and began crumbling to bits as well as the rest of his body until he was completely gone. _

Once the blast had finished all the blue returned to the sky, unfortunately the blast was so big that it took out 1/6 of Townsville but as long as Him is dead that's all that matters.

Soon everyone had gathered together on the destroyed street "Abracadaver that was ama... holy shit!" Jeice said as he saw that Abracadaver was missing half of his left arm and from the top of the pelvis down "you should seriously go to the hospital" Jeice said "why?" Abracadaver asked, he then looked down "oh don't worry about that" he said as his arm and legs emerged from a pile of rubble and then reconnected themselves to his body.

Clatoo had now floated down to join the group "hey... guys" he said still out of breath "thanks a billion" Abracadaver said putting his hand on Clatoo's shoulder "if you hadn't attacked when you did all of humanity would be gone about now" Abracadaver said "nah don't thank me you're the one that destroyed Him, I just helped a bit" Clatoo said with a smile "okay let's see if anyone is missing" Jeice said and began counting "okay so the only ones missing are Burner, Buzz, Billy, Ashley, David, Bobby, Proto and Diamondhead everyone spread out and find them and if they're hurt take them to the hospital" Jeice said "wait" Frieza said "what is it" Jeice asked "has anyone noticed that the clones aren't here" Frieza replied in a curious tone.

Everyone's eyes went wide "you don't have to worry I took care of them before I started fighting Him" Abracadaver said every one gave him a questioning look "I used my magic on them to both combine them and put paralysis cuffs on them" he said "what do you mean you combined them" Snapper asked "I mean instead of there being a hundred Butches there's now only one" Abracadaver replied smiling.

"Wow that'll save a heap of room in the prisons, where are they anyway" Jeice said "they're on top of that building" Abracadaver said pointing at the paralysed clones "okay like I said before spread out and find the ones who are missing and if you see any bad guys just beat them up" Jeice said with everyone nodding and then they all flew off in different directions.

Frieza and Snapper were the first to find some of the missing Team Xtreme members they found Burner impaled on a pole, Buzz looked like he was unconscious, Billy's legs were deformed and Ashley was frozen in a block of ice.

The Gangreen gang had surrounded Buzz, Billy, and Ashley ready to kill them when Frieza and Snapper flew in and beat them all too bloody pulps. Once the Gangreen gang had been defeated Snapper then untwisted the pole that was around Burners body "thanks a lot" Burner said he then looked down at the hole in his chest "I hope some Chemical L can fix this up" Burner said he then flew over to Buzz and Billy's unconscious forms, he picked them up and flew towards the hospital while Frieza and Snapper went to find the others.

Overload and Sparkle had found Bobby or what was left of him under a heap of rubble in a critical condition so they took him to the hospital as fast as they could, Emma Susan Lily and James found Eliminator and Thrasher destroying the city but they quickly took them offline with quick powerful attacks.

After they had defeated Eliminator and Thrasher they heard a baby crying, they looked down and their eyes went wide "David?" they all said and they flew down to him, but what they didn't know was that Mojo Jojo was in a nearby ally with his youth ray aimed at them as they floated down to David.

They didn't know that Mojo was basically using David as a stool pigeon as soon as the four teenagers landed he fired his ray gun at them turning them all into one year olds. This happened several more times so now David, Emma, Susan, Lily, James, Aaron, and Donna were all one year olds. This would have kept continuing if Slicer hadn't of seen what was happening and sliced Mojo's youth ray in half and given him the beating of a life time.

Slicer was now looking down at the seven infants at his feet "oh boy this is gonna be hard to explain" Slicer said as Clatoo landed next to him with wide eyes "are those" "yes they're David, Emma, Susan, Lily, James, Aaron, and Donna" Slicer said pointing each one out "what in the world happened to them" Clatoo asked "Mojo used a special ray gun that that turned them all to babies" Slicer replied "I bet their parents are gonna be pissed to the max... so what should we do with them" Clatoo asked "let's take them to the hospital with and see what we can do from there" Slicer said as he grabbed two armfuls of babies while Clatoo grabbed another two armfuls of babies and then they both headed towards the hospital where nearly everyone else was.

When Clatoo and Slicer arrived at the hospital they found Jeice who had Proto's head next to him, Candy, Lauren, Robin, Maddie, Jessica, Blaster, Butch, Soundwave who had decibel on his shoulder, Abracadaver, Overload, Sparkle, Frieza and Snapper all in the waiting room.

"So I take it that you found all the others" Clatoo asked "yep but why are you holding babies" Jeice asked Slicer then explained what had happened "maybe we should leave them here until our parents come back" Candy said Clatoo just then noticed Proto's predicament "wow what happened to you" Clatoo asked looking down at Proto's head.

Proto just scowled at him "Eliminator blew my body up, so now I'm just a talking head" he said angrily "I bet your pretty pissed" Clatoo said "to the max" Proto replied "well all I can say is a job well done all the bad guys have been beaten and those clones are now safely in jail" Robin said happily "hey Clatoo" Slicer said "yeah" Clatoo said "what happened to that cyborg you were fighting" Slicer asked "well..."

Flashback

As Clatoo was hugging Hack he heard someone land next to him, when he looked up he saw an Eliminator clone, it was Hurricane. Clatoo quickly got into a fighting stance but Hurricane simply put his hand up "no I'm not here to fight I'm here to take Hack home" Hurricane said smiling.

"Huh?" Both Clatoo and Hack said in union if you come with me I'll treat you like a son Hurricane said giving him a genuine smile. Both Clatoo and Hack could tell that he wasn't lying "why are you being so nice" Clatoo asked suspiciously "it's like I told your friend I just followed these guys, because I'm not much of a fighter and I don't want to be ether your friend or enemy so I'd just rather live at Eliminators base than anything else so do you want to come with me" Hurricane replied while holding his hand out to Hack, Hack nodded and walked over to Hurricane, Hurricane then wrapped Hack in a hug and flew off Clatoo smiled and then he too flew off to see if anyone else needed help.

Flashback end

"And that's what happened" Clatoo said everyone was surprised at that "huh, I guess even evil clones can turn good" Lauren said with a smile everyone else agreed and continued waiting to hear how the others were doing.

Meanwhile

Outside of Townsville 5 figures could be seen floating in the air, the figures were Blaze, Draco, and Hellspawn from ghost division, Crusher, and a Butch clone who had been renamed Blitzkrieg.

"As leader of the new ghost division I suggest that we start attacking other cities instead of Townsville" Blaze said "I completely agree" Crusher said "same here" Hellspawn agreed "yep" Draco said "me too" Blitzkrieg said "okay then let's go" Blaze said but before they could leave they were almost hit by a powerful energy attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Draco exclaimed they then looked down and got questioning looks on their faces except for Crusher who only got a huge smirk on his face; down below them was Chiller the beast that had killed Crusher before.

"Huh? How are you still alive I killed you" Chiller asked "I'm not that easy to get rid of" Crusher said as he floated down with the rest of ghost division following him. "So are you gonna try and beat me again" Chiller asked "actually I found out why I lost to you the first time we met" Crusher said with a smirk "oh really" Chiller said crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah the reason I lost to you last time was because I was only using 0.5% of my full power" Crusher said with a wicked grin on his face "now why don't you allow me to go to my full power!" Crusher said before he powered up to the max blowing everyone back.

All of Crushers muscles bulked up and his power went through the roof, when he was at his maximum his strength was the same as Barry and Bleaks power levels when they were at their max combined as well as Blazer's when he went into killing mode "100%" Crusher said quietly and he flew straight at Chiller before ploughing his hand straight into Chiller's stomach making him cough up blood, then a glowing came from inside him before Crusher blew him to pieces.

"And thus the end of him" Crusher said with a smirk "with you on our team no one can beat us" Blaze said Crusher nodded in agreement "Ghost Division" Blaze said sticking his hand out "Ghost Division!" everyone else said putting their hands on top of Blaze's and them throwing them up lets go and cause some destruction Blaze said the others cheered before flying off and destroying everything in their path.

Meanwhile

Diamondhead was still following the Black Z ray when the hell is that thing going to stop he said annoyed then he saw it starting to head down straight towards a small boy who was eating an ice cream. Just before the beam hit the boy Diamondhead fired a diamond from his hand which was hit by the Black Z ray turning the diamond jet black, and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Phew that was close" Diamondhead said, he looked at the little boy only to find that he had ran away "yeah I get that reaction from everyone" Diamondhead said with a sigh before he started heading back towards Townsville.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously:**__ Diamondhead fired a diamond from his hand which was hit by the Black Z ray turning the diamond jet black, and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. _

"_Phew that was close" Diamondhead said, he looked at the little boy only to find that he had ran away "yeah I get that reaction from everyone" Diamondhead said with a sigh before he started heading back towards Townsville._

In Hell

Him was more furious then he had ever been in his life because not only had he been killed but he was now a permanent resident in Hell, because he was dead he could no longer travel to his realm anymore.

He also couldn't escape from hell like all the others because he had summoned all the energy of Hell he had closed up the hole that led to Earth made by the Black Z ray, so now he and anyone else that came to Hell was trapped for eternity, he was soon joined by Eliminator and Thrasher, who had also been killed recently.

Back at the Hospital

Everyone was still waiting to hear the news if the injured members of Team Xtreme, Brick and Boomer were gonna be alright, Slicer had already gone home to go and greet his daughter when she came home from school, the babies had been left in the Hospitals care until all of Team X came back and Ashley was having Antifreeze poured on the huge chunk of ice she was encased in until she was finally freed, but unfortunately she had obtained a cold in the process.

Soon a doctor came through the door followed by Billy, Burner, Buzz, Brick and Boomer everyone's eyes went wide they were wondering how they got healed so fast but then they remembered that they probably drank Chemical L which could heal anything.

"Excuse me doctor but where's Bobby" Jeice asked the doctor just gave him a sad look "unfortunately his body is damaged so badly that not even Chemical L can heal him, the only thing that isn't damaged is his brain… I'd give him about 2 hours tops before he passes on" the doctor replied glumly "can we see him" Maddie asked "Yes you can, there in room 214" the doctor said then in a flash they were gone.

In seconds they were at the door Jeice opened the door and everyone saw Bobby lying on a bed, his body looked like Abracadaver's after Him cut most of it off only he had huge chunks of flesh taken out of his body as well as his right eye which was now just an empty socket with the skin and bone surrounding it burnt off "h…hey guys w… what's up" Bobby said weakly "well we beat all the bad guys for one" Jessica said no one knew what to actually say to him "don't worry guys I know that I've got less than 2 hours to live so don't try and avoid it" Bobby said with a weak smile on his face.

"Here let me help you" Abracadaver said before blue smoke came out of his hands and engulfed Bobby, but when the smoke disappeared Bobby still looked the same "what happened, you should be fully healed" Abracadaver said in shock "I guess there's some injuries that can't be fixed with magic" Bobby said with a smile everyone looked at him sadly until Abracadaver had a great idea "I know if my magic cant heal you then I'll just put you in a frozen like state until your parents get back" he said smiling everyone agreed to that

Abracadaver then put his hand over Bobby and like before blue smoke came out only this time when it disappeared Bobby now looked like he was completely paralyzed "there now he won't die as long as he's in this state" Abracadaver said everyone smiled because 1. Bobby couldn't die in this state and 2. They knew that Barry would find some way to fix Bobby when he and the rest of their parents returned from wherever they were.

Abracadaver told them that he would stay in Townsville and wait until their parents came back so he could tell them everything that had happened and they were all sure that Slicer would allow Abracadaver to stay with him until their parents came back. After they had told the doctors about what they did to Bobby to keep him alive they all began heading to Slicers house.

With Diamondhead

Diamondhead was now almost at Townsville, he was throwing the Black Z diamond as he called it back and forth between his hands until he couldn't feel it anymore "huh?" he said as he looked at both of his hands where did it go he then looked down and saw it falling towards the ground "oh shit" he said as he flew down to catch it.

Unfortunately he couldn't catch it in time and it hit the ground, when it did it sent a black wave of light spreading across the entire area. Diamondhead saw this and was worried that something bad would happen, he then picked up the Black Z diamond and inspected it for any damage "well good thing is there isn't any damage" he then looked around and saw he was standing in the middle of Townsville cemetery.

He was about to fly off when beams of black light shot up from almost every grave in the cemetery, Diamondhead's rainbow colours disappeared so he was now his original clear colour. When the black lights disappeared people could be seen, everyone who hadn't died from natural causes had been brought back to life.

Diamondhead just flew off as fast as he could leaving a light blue trail behind him from the cemetery "I have royally screwed up this time" he said and continued flying as he flew off a man and a woman looked at the light blue trail "was that Bubbles?" they both said in union.

As Diamondhead was flying he saw a bunch of lines heading towards pokey oaks "that must be them" he said as he curved around and began following them until they finally landed in front of a large house, just before Burner could knock on the door Diamondhead landed behind them.

"Ah Diamondhead we were wondering where you went" Jeice said Diamondhead then told them what had happened and how the Black Z diamond revived the dead "be back in a sec" Buzz said he then disappeared for about 3 seconds before returning "all you did was revive them they're not zombies" everyone gave a sigh of relief at that.

Burner then knocked on the door and Slicer answered it "ah I see your all fixed up, so what's the problem" Slicer said "we need you to take care of Proto's head until our parents are back so Barry can make him a new body and also can Abracadaver stay here until our parents come back" Burner asked of course he can after what he's done" Slicer said as Billy gave Proto's head to him "thanks a lot, see ya" Burner said before he and the other Team Xtreme members began heading back to college, Frieza and Snapper flew off to Hawaii, Sparkle and Overload _didn't_ go back to Queensland, Australia, Clatoo went back home and Diamondhead gave Slicer the Black Z diamond to give to Barry and then he to flew off while Slicer walked back inside with Abracadaver following him.

30 minutes later

As Slicer was starting to make dinner for Abracadaver, Jessie and himself he heard a knock at the door he then stopped what he was doing and went to the door when he opened it he was met by a man and a woman who looked like they were in their early fifties.

They jumped back in surprise as soon as they saw Slicer "who are you and what are you doing in our house" the man asked "sir I think you have the wrong house" Slicer said thinking that there was something familiar about this couple then his eyes went wide, "you two wouldn't happen to be Sandra Utonium and John Utonium" Slicer asked, both Sandra and John's eye went wide a bit.

"Yes we are" Professor Utonium said "oh boy this is gonna be hard to explain" Slicer said but before he could say anything else they all heard the sound of rocket engines they all looked up and saw a huge ship land in a huge empty piece of land, it was Omega Bolt "I swear talk about perfect timing" Slicer said as Omega Bolt landed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:**__ "you two wouldn't happen to be Sandra Utonium and John Utonium" Slicer asked, both Sandra and John's eye went wide a bit. _

"_Yes we are" Professor Utonium said "oh boy this is gonna be hard to explain" Slicer said but before he could say anything else they all heard the sound of rocket engines they all looked up and saw a huge ship land in a huge empty piece of land, it was Omega Bolt "I swear talk about perfect timing" Slicer said as Omega Bolt landed._

Soon the door opened and a large group of people came out taking deep breaths of air "god it feels good to be back" Brick said while stretching his arms "you said it I wonder how Townsville's been without us" Boomer said "oh we handled it pretty well considering we had to go up against everyone you killed and then some" Slicer said as both he, Mr and Mrs Utonium began walking up to them, when everyone turned to look at him over half of the Team X members eyes went wide and their mouths dropped.

Brat, Breaker, Sally, Trashy, and Emily had no idea why the rest of Team X were looking at the couple in shock before Blossom spoke "mum, dad is it really you" she said with tears welling up in her eyes they gave her questioning look before they realised who she was "Blossom" she nodded then both she Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards their parents and embraced them in a big hug.

"But how are you both alive the Rowdydeath Boys killed you" Brick said pointing at Mrs Utonium "and Mojo killed you" Butch said pointing at Professor Utonium "yes we know and we don't know how we're alive ether" Mrs Utonium said "I can explain that" Abracadaver said as he walked up to them and told them what Diamondhead had said.

Once he had finished everyone was looking at him in shock before Blossom broke the silence "why don't we go back inside and catch up on all the years you missed" she said, everyone agreed and went back inside Omega Bolt.

After a very long talk as well as many tears, shocks and several apologies from Bleak Professor Utonium and Mrs Utonium had caught up on the many years they missed before they all heard a knock coming from Omega Bolts hatch "I'll get it" Boomer said as he got up and flew towards the hatch.

When he opened the hatch he saw Slicer and Abracadaver standing in front of him with Abracadaver holding Proto's head in his hands and Slicer was holding a black gem in his right hand Boomer eyes shot open "my god what happened" he asked Abracadaver then told him everything that had happened including the fact that some of their kids were now babies in the hospital and that Bobby was basically holding onto life by a thread.

After telling the others Barry thought of a plan "okay let's see Abracadaver, Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup take the youth ray to the hospital and make our kids the right age I'll catch up shortly" Barry said "right" they replied and they flew off "Bleak, Emily, Boomer and Bubbles I want you go to Townsville and collect all the remains of Eliminators clones as well as turning beings infected with Black Z rays back to normal" Barry said getting nods from Bleak, Emily, Boomer and Bubbles as they flew off to Barry's lab to retrieve Black Z ray detector and Chemical Z Particle Ray "as for the rest of you, you'll go and kill everyone who came out of Hell" Barry said, the rest nodded before they flew off.

Barry then turned to Professor Utonium and Mrs Utonium "I'm sorry we have to leave you like this but it's sort of urgent you can explore around the ship if you want to" Barry said earning a nod from them then Barry flew off, so now the only ones in the room left were Slicer, Professor Utonium, Mrs Utonium and Proto's head.

Soon Bleak, Emily, Boomer and Bubbles arrived at Townsville and began collecting all of the remaining parts of Eliminator and his clones; Barry was planning on using the pieces to construct a new body for Proto.

Boomer had only managed to find Froud and was able to turn him back to a frog but unfortunately Porcupine and Colossus had managed to escape, Boomer then thought that as long as they didn't do anything bad they could stay the way they are.

Meanwhile

After Slicer had put Proto's head and the Black Z diamond on the couch in the living room and had turned the TV on for him, he went back home and was now planning on telling his daughter the truth.

He went into the lounge room and sat down on the couch before he called out to his daughter Jessie "Jessie could you come here please" he called out, he was now getting nervous within seconds she was right in front of him "yes dad what's the matter" she asked happily he took a deep breath and sighed before motioning her to sit on his lap.

"Jessie I think it's time to tell you the truth about your past" he said she just looked at him confused "what about my past" she asked "well you see you're not really my daughter" she gasped at this "w-what" she stuttered out "and you also used to be evil" Jessie was just plain shocked "you also weren't even born naturally you're a clone of our neighbour Brute made by the evil Him" Slicer finished in a slightly sad tone as he saw the look on his daughters face.

"Why did you make me think I was your daughter" she said in a low voice "because I lost my family when you and the rest of the clones attacked my home planet and so when you lost your memory I thought that I could give you a second chance at life and also gain a daughter in the process" Slicer said there was an awkward silence between them "I can understand if you hate me" he said sadly before Jessie gave him a big hug this shocked Slicer "I don't care if you're not my real dad, I love you" she said with tears in her eyes to which Slicer hugged her back also with tears in his eyes.

At the Hospital

Brick and Blossom had finally returned their kids to their proper age while Butch and Buttercup were at the frozen Bobby's sides, Abracadaver was looking out the window and Barry was inspecting the damage all over Bobby's body "if you want your son to live I can only suggest one option" Barry said "what is it" Buttercup said with tears in her eyes "well seeing as how the only thing that isn't damaged is his brain I could transplant it into a robot body" Barry said Buttercup looked at Butch and then they both nodded "as long as he'll live" Butch said also with tears in his eyes.

"Okay then but first I need to construct a body for him" Barry said "be back in a sec" Abracadaver said as he flew out the window. He came back a few seconds later carrying Thrasher's corpse "will this do" he said "that would be perfect" Barry said as he looked at Thrasher's body which was in relatively good condition it just had some holes in its torso and its arms a legs just needed to be reattached properly "all it needs is a bit of a patch up and it'll be ready" Barry said while examining Thrasher's corpse.

"How long will it take" Butch asked "oh I'd say about 3 days 5 at the most" Barry said with a thoughtful look "as long as you can save our son I don't care" Buttercup said as she gently rubbed Bobby's forehead.

The next day

Everyone had now been informed on the recent events that had happened and how several of the fights had happened as well. Also everyone on the Omega Bolt was astonished to find out that Him had been destroyed by Abracadaver as well as some help from the others, especially Clatoo.

They had also managed to buy a house for the Powerpuff Girls parents John Utonium and Sandra Utonium, which was right next to Clatoo's house, it also had a basement so the professor could have a lab, Barry was also happy that he finally had someone to talk to that had the same intelligence level as he did.

In Hell

All the villains who had escaped had been killed and were now stuck in Hell for the rest of eternity, "well this stinks" Crusher said "they can at least let us take showers" Him said "does anybody want to arm wrestle" Blitzkrieg asked "SHUT UP!" everyone else shouted at him.

3 days later

During the past 4 days Barry had been working for almost entire days without a break in order to make new bodies for both Proto and Bobby while also installing the weapons that were on the clones into the bodies as well.

Finally the 2 bodies were ready and Barry was now in the process of putting Proto's head on his new body, after his head was on properly he began to move "ah so nice to have a body again" he then looked at his hands "wow so this is what having fingers is like" he said as he wiggled them. Proto was then embraced in a big hug from both of his parents to which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Okay now that Proto's fixed up I have to do Bobby, Abracadaver I'll also need your help" Barry said "yep" Abracadaver said "then let's go" Barry said as he picked up Bobby's new body and then they all flew off to the hospital.

Barry, Abracadaver and several doctors were now in the Emergency room working on Bobby Abracadaver had unfrozen Bobby and the doctors were now cutting his head open which was difficult because his bones were 3x harder than normal bone but they had managed to cut his head open and now was the difficult process of removing his brain.

It took half an hour but they had managed to successfully remove Bobby's brain, Barry then opened the top of Thrashers corpses head and put Bobby's brain inside he then attached a few wires and then filled his head up to the rim with Chemical L before closing the top to which the gap disappeared fully sealing Bobby's brain inside.

At first nothing happened but then Bobby's eyes slowly opened, to Bobby the whole room he was in was blurred, once he had fully gained his bearings he realised that he was in the hospital huh how did I get here and why do I feel so weird he then looked down and saw that his whole body was made of metal and his eye went wide; he was a robot.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME!!!**" Bobby shouted so loud that that the hospital bounced off its foundation with all the windows shattering Barry sighed "I can pay for that" he said Bobby then turned around and looked at Barry "what happened to me" he asked, Barry then told him what they did and why.

When Bobby saw what remained of his original body he was shocked "wow that clone really did a number on me grr if he was alive now I'd pound him to scrap metal" he said angrily "yeah well have a guess who's body we stuck your brain in" Abracadaver said with a smirk.

Bobby froze at hearing that he then turned to them "hey it was the only body almost completely intact besides its green your favourite colour" Barry said "well you got me there" Bobby said then the doors burst open and both Buttercup and Butch flew in.

As soon as they saw Bobby sitting upright they embraced him in a big hug "hey mum, hey dad how have ya been" Bobby said "we've been good but are you okay, you're not hurting or anything" Buttercup asked "no I'm fine I just feel weird being a robot now" Bobby said as he looked at his hands which now had fingers "I'm sorry but it's the only way you could live" Barry said "ah it's okay as long as I'm alive that's all that matters" Bobby said with everyone else agreeing, soon after a cheerful goodbye Abracadaver left to continue his travels around the world and the rest of Team Xtreme went back to college.

"Well now that Him's dead there really is no more threats any more" Bubbles said "yeah, do you think that this'll be the end of all of our adventures" Buttercup asked "oh I'm sure we'll have plenty more adventures in the future" Butch said as he put an arm around his wife's waist "until then we'll just have to wait and see what happens" Blossom said "let's go and get some lunch I'm starving" Boomer said everyone nodded and then went back inside Omega Bolt.

THE END

-----------------------------

this is the end of my Powerpuff Chronicals series, pretty crappy ending but i have seriously strained my brain to it's limits making this series, i would like to thank everyone who has read my three stories all the way to the end, especially **cathyrulez3000, FanFLover 10, and Commander of the Rabbids **thank you very much ^_^ so until my next story, see ya!


End file.
